The principal long-range objective of this project is to reduce the mortality of malignant melanoma in man. This objective is to be achieved by the continued activities of the Malignant Clinical Cooperative Group. This Group is composed of four participating universities, each with interdepartmental representation (Harvard Medical School, New York University School of Medicine, Temple University School of Medicine, University of California-San Francisco School of Medicine). During the proposed continuation of this grant each of the participating institutions will utilize the computerized protocols developed by the Group. These protocols include clinical, histologic, laboratory, treatment and follow-up parameters. Based on this carefully standardized approach an evaluation of factors which influence the risk of tumor dissemination will be studied. Another aspect of this work is the attempt to develop reliable and reproducible in vitro testing procedures for humoral and cell-mediated anti-melanoma immunologic reactivity. In addition, ultrastructural features which may aid in differentiation of benign and malignant melanocytic tumors are being studied. Finally, the Malignant Melanoma Clinical Cooperative Group will soon submit a therapy protocol to study the effect of transfer factor on high risk malignant melanomas. By this combined method of precise classification and cutaneous malignant melanoma, coupled with improved immunologic testing procedures and therapeutic trials in "high risk" primary melanomas, it is hoped that the morbidity and mortality of this highly malignant neoplasm can be significantly reduced. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kopf, A.W.; Mintzis, M., and Bart, R.S.: Diagnostic Accuracy in Malignant Melanoma. Arch. Derm. 111: 1291-1292, 1975. Kopf, A.W.; Mintzis, M.; Grier, W.R.N.; Silvers, D., and Bart, R.S.: Familial Malignant Melanoma. Cutis 17: 873-876, 1976.